Shaman King: A lonely wolf story
by Miyu Mizuki
Summary: Este, mas que fanfic, es remake de S.K., disfruten! ... "Los pétalos de la flor de cerezo. Cada uno representa el sueño de una persona, y cuando caen, es porque esa persona fallo, abandono su sueño o lo dejo en el olvido. Poco a poco, los pétalos de mi cerezo caen, y yo aun no he encontrado el sueño por el que ellos caen. Sera hasta que el ultimo pétalo caiga, cuando lo descubra.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**  
**_"El chico que baila con fantasmas"_**

* * *

**Ok, bueno antes que nada, esta historia ya la habia publicado, pero debido a muchos cambios de ideas, y que ahora tengo laptop nueva y se me olvido guardar mis viejos capitulos, si, a volver a empezar! xD algunos de esos cambios (ya que he recibido quejas sobre la forma en que escribo los dialogos y demas cosas), es en dialogos, el largo y/o corto de los capitulos... Y aprovecho para avisar que cada semana hare el intento de subir un capitulo nuevo, asi que, Disfruten! :D **

* * *

Una chica, Miyu Mizuki, esta esperando a alguien en la estación de trenes, cuyo tren no llega.

"¿Dónde está?" dijo Miyu mientras su paciencia se agotaba poco a poco -Su tren ya debería estar aquí. Y más importante, ¿Por qué me hizo venir aquí de repente?" suspiró "La pregunta más grande que tengo es… ¿Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación desde ayer en la noche? Siento que… algo me pasara hoy…" se queda callada por un momento y luego sigue caminando. "Igual, creo que lo mejor será que regrese a casa, al parecer no vendrá…".

(Anuncio a través del micrófono)  
_"Estimados pasajeros, el tren de Izumo acaba de llegar a la estación de Tokio. Por favor, esperen a que salgan los pasajeros para abordar el tren a Izumo. Gracias"._

"¡Al fin! Pero me pregunto por qué…".

Ella estaba demasiado distraída como para ver a un chico saliendo del tren, un poco apresurado, y choca con el.

"Lo siento, no te vi" dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"No, yo me debo disculpar" dijo Miyu, seguido de una ligera risa nerviosa "Es solo que mi mente se quedó en otra parte".

"No te preocupes" vuelve a sonreír, y la mira detenidamente por un pequeño momento. "Hmm… ¿no nos conocíamos antes?".

"¿Eh? Lo siento creo que me confundes con alguien más".

"Eso me lo temía. Es que te pareces mucho a una vieja amiga" el suspiró, un tanto decepcionado.

"Lo siento, de verdad. Pero… también me pareces conocido…" mira su reloj, al ver al tren irse, nota algo a la distancia "¡Oh, no! Me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!".

El sonrió "Bueno, ¡mucho gusto! De verdad creí que era ella…" ríe despreocupadamente "¡No importa! Se que muy pronto las cosas van a cambiar".

* * *

Dos días después, en la Escuela Secundaria de Funbari, Miyu estaba escuchando música, cuando pudo escuchar a uno de sus compañeros, Manta Oyamada, hablando con otros chicos acerca de algo que le paso la última noche mientras pasaba por el cementerio.

"¡¿Fantasmas?!" ellos se sorprendieron, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que gritaron al mismo tiempo como si hicieran coro.

"Si, cuando regresaba de clases, me encontré con un sujeto muy extraño. Y cuando menos me di cuenta, ¡ese lugar estaba infestado de espíritus!" decía Manta, aun impresionado por lo que vio esa noche "Los hubieran visto, ¡fue sorprendente!".

"Manta, ¿en verdad te sientes bien?" dijo uno de ellos, en manera burlona.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Manta, confundido -¿De qué hablas?".

"¡No finjas demencia! ¡Todos sabemos que los fantasmas no existen!" el mismo chico le respondió.

El resto de la conversación, Miyu lo ignoró. Ella solo podía pensar en una cosa toda esa mañana: el chico misterioso con el que tropezó en la estación. No solo en la estación, la noche anterior lo vio, sentado en una lapida, en la parta alta del cementerio, aun siendo un sueño, ella sabía que había algo importante en todo este asunto. Minutos después llega el profesor, pero no estaba solo, detrás de el entró alguien más: un nuevo alumno en la clase. Era el mismo chico de la estación, el mismo chico que Manta vio en el cementerio, el mismo chico que Miyu soñó la otra noche. _No. _Pensó Miyu. _Es más que eso…_ pero segundos después, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Miyu, Manta, al ver al muchacho con los auriculares naranjas, gritó, aturdiendo a los que estaban al lado de el, y tomando al profesor por sorpresa.

"¿Acaso conoces a este joven, Oyamada?". Preguntó el maestro un poco irritado por el grito de Manta.

"N-no señor," respondió un poco nervioso "yo solo…".

"Entonces ve a tomar tu asiento".

"S-si señor". Dijo y a paso veloz regresó a su asiento, justo enfrente de la clase.

"Bueno, por lo que veo ustedes ya saben lo que está sucediendo aquí. Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase: Yoh Asakura. Por razones personales él ha llegado de Izumo para estudiar aquí…" Miyu ignoró el resto, solo pudo pensar en ese muchacho, Yoh. Manta, por otro lado, le dijo a uno de los chicos con los que hablaba anteriormente que él era el chico de la otra noche, otra vez el lo tomó por loco.

* * *

Ya era el momento del descanso, todos en el aula conversando entre si, en cambio, Miyu estaba sola, callada, haciendo el dibujo de unas flores de cerezo mientras escuchaba música; mientras que Yoh, sentado en el pupitre al lado de Miyu, también con sus auriculares puestos, mirando a la ventana como las nubes pasaban. Miyu estaba muy concentrada en su dibujo puesto que ella siempre se ha sentido atraída por los arboles de cerezo. De repente, escucha que alguien le habla.

"Ah, disculpa," ese alguien era Yoh. "¿A qué hora salimos de la escuela?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Miyu se sorprendió un poco, estaba tan distraída con el dibujo que ni siquiera recordaba que él estaba ahí. "¿Qué? D-disculpa, es solo que…" le estaba explicando con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" esta vez el se veía un poco preocupado, no esperaba una reacción así, menos en su primer día. Yoh puso su mano sobre su hombro esperando una respuesta más de Miyu, pero no dijo nada. _¡Claro! _Pensó ¡_¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él?! De ese día… aquellos días… _Si, ella lo recordaba muy bien, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Yoh Asakura, su gran amigo desde que tenían 10 años. Se conocieron por accidente en un pueblo llamado Aomori, aunque en realidad parecía más una obra del destino el haberlos unido en ese lugar, ese puente cerca del mar, prácticamente a la mitad de la nada, donde Miyu estaba ahí, sentada, llorando sola. Yoh la vio a lo lejos, se acercó a ella.

***Flashback***

"Oye, ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué te pasó?" le preguntó a la pequeña niña de lentes, Miyu.

"E-es que…" empezó a explicar, tomando un poco de aire después de llorar tanto. "Había tomado un tren que iba en camino a Izumo, porque me debo quedar ahí con una amiga y su padre, pero…" tomó un poco mas de aire. "¡Me quedé dormida y ahora terminé aquí! Y yo no conozco a nadie, y ya no me queda dinero, y… y…" volvió a soltar en llanto. Yoh se sorprendió, miró a su alrededor para ver que nadie creyera que él fue el que la hizo llorar.

"¡T-tranquila! Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar" intentó sonreír un poco. "Estaba buscando la casa de mi abuela, si quieres, cuando la encontremos, te puedes quedar con nosotros. Yo también vengo de Izumo, así que podemos ir juntos" sonrió.

"¡Gracias!" gritó de alegría, se levanto y lo abrazó. "No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco".

"N-no hay de que," el pobre Yoh podía sentir como su rostro se tornaba rojo de a poco. "pero, ¿crees que podrías…?".

"Miyu Mizuki" dijo la pequeña de ojos azules.

"¿Qué?" Yoh estaba confundido.

"Ese es mi nombre" por primera vez, Miyu sonrió. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

***Fin de flashback***

Una vez que Miyu salió de sus pensamientos, respondió.

"L-lo siento. Es solo que estaba escuchando mi música y… a veces olvido qué me rodea" sonrió, con sus mejillas rojizas esperando no haber causado una mala impresión.

Yoh sonrió. "Te comprendo, lo mismo pasa conmigo. ¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?".

"Muchos tipos de música, es raro encontrar un género de música que no me guste. Aunque si tuviera que elegir, diría que el rock y el pop son mis favoritos".

"¡Genial!" sonrió, feliz de que alguien compartiera su misma pasión por la música. "¿Cómo te llamas?".

"¿Mi nombre?" estaba nerviosa por la pregunta, ¿Qué pensaría de ella de saber quién es? ¿Cómo le parecería posible que su vieja amiga de Aomori lo haya olvidado? "M-miyu" respondió, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? El se iba a enterar de uno u otro modo. "Mi nombre es Miyu".

"¿Miyu?" ella esperó por su reacción, pero… "¡Es un lindo nombre!" el despistado de Yoh sonrió.

"¡¿Eh?!" sus mejillas se ponían rojas, ella no esperaba esa respuesta de el.

"Lo es" sonrió. "Recuerdo a una amiga que también se llama Miyu, hace casi 3 años que no he sabido nada de ella… espera…" miró a Miyu mas atentamente "Eres la chica con la que tropecé en la estación, ¿verdad?".

Miyu seguía un tanto sorprendida. "¿Ah? S-sí, soy yo" sonrió.

"¡Que bueno verte de nuevo! Me disculpo otra vez por haber chocado contigo" dijo feliz.

"No te preocupes. También me alegra verte" aun sentía que sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero no le importo y solo sonrió.

Interrumpiendo su conversación, Manta estaba parado al lado de Yoh.

"Oye, tú eres el muchacho que estaba en el cementerio la otra noche, ¿no es cierto?" Yoh solo lo miraba, parecía no tener idea de lo que él estaba hablando. "Tu estabas con los fantasmas, ¿verdad?".

"… No te conozco, ¿Quién eres?" Manta quedó en shock por su respuesta, luego llegaron los otros alumnos con los que hablaba antes y se empezaron a burlar de él… otra vez.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Manta llegó golpeado a la escuela.

"¡Oh, por dios! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!" preguntó uno de los chicos.

"… Ryu con la espada de madera y su pandilla…" el pobre de Manta parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"¡¿Ryu con la espada de madera?!" dijo uno de ellos.

"¡¿Qué hiciste para que te pasara esto?!" preguntó la chica que estaba con ellos.

"Regresé al cementerio para tomar fotos a los fantasmas…".

… El resto, como siempre, Miyu prefirió ignorarlo. Al menos, hasta que…

"¡No estoy diciendo mentiras!" gritó Manta, de manera que todos en el salón de clase lo escucharon, incluso Miyu se sorprendió y se quitó los audífonos.

"Les digo la verdad" dijo Manta, se le podían ver las lágrimas en los ojos. "Juro que no estoy mintiendo, es enserio…".

"El dice la verdad" para sorpresa de todos, Yoh llegó y defendió a Manta, quien incluso se sorprendió. "Los fantasmas si existen, ¿cierto?".

_Yoh…_ pensó Miyu. _Siempre pensando en los demás._

Más tarde, cuando era hora de volver a casa, a lo lejos, Miyu veía a Yoh, tomando a Manta del brazo y llevándolo al cementerio. _No me digan que…_ Ella empezó a correr al cementerio, intentando seguirles el paso, pero ellos iban muy adelantados. Cuando llegó, también vio como se acercaban Ryu y su pandilla, así que se ocultó detrás de una cripta para que ni su pandilla ni Yoh la vieran. Yoh comenzó con su pelea contra la pandilla, y el ganó. _¡Vaya! _Miyu estaba muy sorprendida. _En verdad que ha mejorado en todo este tiempo._ Ella sonrió y al ver que estaban fuera de peligro, regresó a su casa.

* * *

**¿Quieren saber cómo continua esta historia? ¡Entonces lean el siguiente capítulo de **_**Shaman King: A lonely wolf story**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**  
**_"No mas mentiras"._**

* * *

**Disfruten el segundo capitulo! nwn**

* * *

Días después, en la escuela, todo era como de costumbre: Yoh con sus auriculares puestos, escuchando música y mirando hacia la ventana; Manta leyendo su enciclopedia, buscando más información acerca de los chamanes; y Miyu, esta vez leyendo un libro de poesía, sin dejar su música de lado.

Yoh ya se sabía ese patrón: Manta y su enciclopedia, él y su música, Miyu y su música acompañada de un dibujo o en este caso, libro de poesía. Además de eso, también se daba cuenta que ella nunca hablaba con nadie, de hecho la única vez que la ha visto hablar con alguien fue en su primer día, hablando con él. Para quitarse esa sensación incomoda, el decidió hablarle.

"Oye Miyu, ¿Qué estás leyendo?" le preguntó sonriendo.

Por primera vez desde que ellos dos se hablaron el primer día, ella sonrió. "Dudo que te guste," lo miró de reojo. "es de poesía".

"Oh, ¿te gusta la poesía?" Yoh le estaba preguntando con curiosidad.

"Si," ella lo miró de frente y sonrió. "me encanta la poesía, en especial si son poemas de amor".

"Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba esa clase de literatura" estaba asombrado.

"Si, lo he oído antes" le dijo con una pequeña risa.

"Y dime, Miyu…" su sonrisa cambio a una cara más seria. "¿Por qué no hablas con nadie?".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Bueno, desde que llegué aquí, nunca te he visto hablar con nadie, además de mi".

La sonrisa también se fue. "No lo sé, tal vez es porque piensan que soy rara".

"¿Por qué pensarían eso?".

"Bueno…" hizo a un lado el mechón de cabello que le cubría un ojo. "Esta podría ser una de las muchas razones" cuando abrió sus ojos, en el ojo que se estaba cubriendo con su cabello, había una mancha roja que parecía cicatriz.

"¿Qué te paso en ese ojo?" Yoh estaba sorprendido.

"Tuve un pequeño accidente cuando tenía 11 años".

"¿Qué clase de accidente?".

"Yo…" Miyu se veía un poco triste. "preferiría no hablar de eso, si no te importa".

"No te preocupes," Yoh sonrió. "si no quieres decir, no te voy a obligar".

"Gracias" Miyu sonrió otra vez, mientras se volvía a cubrir el ojo con la cicatriz roja.

"Pero, además de eso… ¿hay alguna otra razón por la que nadie te quiera hablar?".

"Bueno yo… puedo…" Miyu tenía miedo de terminar esa oración.

"Puedes… ver espíritus, ¿verdad?" sugirió Yoh.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo-…?" Yoh la interrumpió.

"Mi abuelo siempre me decía que todo aquel que pueda ver espíritus, no es malo" le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Y-Yoh…" dijo Miyu, sonrojándose. "¿Tu crees que soy una buena persona?".

"¡Claro que sí!".

"Yoh…" el rostro de Miyu estaba rojo.

"Y entonces…" Yoh buscaba algún tema de conversación. "¿Desde cuándo estudias aquí?".

"Bueno, primero estudiaba en Akihabara, en una secundaria llamada _Hasu no Hana_ (Flor de Loto), pero dos meses después me mudé a Funbari, así que entre a esta escuela".

"¿En Akihabara? ¡Que genial!" Yoh sonrió.

"Lo sé" Miyu sonrió.

* * *

Y así continuó la conversación. A Miyu le alegraba tener a alguien con quien hablar y que compartiera cierto amor por la música igual que ella, y a Yoh que lograra quitarle la soledad que Miyu tenía. Hablaron hasta que las clases terminaron, cada quien se fue por su camino a casa.

"¡Este ha sido un buen día!" dijo Yoh mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro. "¿No crees Amidamaru?".

A su lado, se apareció Amidamaru (el espíritu de un samurái que murió hace 600 años). "Si que lo fue, Yoh-donno" le sonrió a Yoh. "Pude notar que el día de hoy usted ha estado más feliz de lo normal. Sospecho que eso tiene que ver con la conversación entre usted y Miyu".

"¿D-de que hablas? ¡Ella y yo solo somos amigos!" le dijo a Amidamaru mientras se sonrojaba, intentando sonreír.

"Eso lo entiendo, Yoh-donno, solo quería destacar que tal vez es por eso que hoy se encuentra más contento" dijo Amidamaru sonriendo, también un poco sonrojado.

Los dos empezaron a reír. Hasta que, al pasar por el cementerio, escucharon una voz.

"¡Fusión de almas!" Yoh y Amidamaru se acercaron para ver que ocurría. Era una pelea entre chamanes: una chica pelirroja de ojos violetas, cuyo espíritu acompañante era un león y tenía una lanza; del otro, una chica de pelo negro, cuyo espíritu era un lobo y tenía una espada como su arma. Al principio no la reconoció, pero al mirar bien, se dio cuenta que esa chica, la de pelo negro, era Miyu.

"No puede ser…" Yoh estaba en shock. "Miyu, y esos espíritus…".

"Yoh-donno, ¿se encuentra bien?" le preguntó Amidamaru, algo confundido.

"Mi amiga, de la que estaba hablando la otra vez… es ella" aun un poco sorprendido.

"¿Está seguro de que es ella?".

"Sin duda alguna, reconocería esos espíritus donde sea" dijo Yoh, seguro de lo que decía. "Y creo que a la chica pelirroja también la he visto antes…".

Yoh y Amidamaru continuaron viendo la pelea en silencio. La chica pelirroja era fuerte, pero Miyu lo era más. Llegó un momento en el que Miyu se descuidó, y la otra chica la intentó atacar a sus espaldas, sin embargo, Yoh fusionó su alma con la de Amidamaru e intervino en la pelea, bloqueando la lanza de la pelirroja.

Miyu volteó a ver a Yoh, con un bastón, bloqueando la lanza de la pelirroja que casi la golpeaba. "¡¿Yoh?!" se sorprendió. "¿Cómo-…?".

"¡¿Quién te crees para llegar así en medio de las peleas de otros?!" le preguntó la chica pelirroja, molesta.

"¡No pienso dejar que le hagas daño!" dijo Yoh, haciendo un esfuerzo para seguir resistiendo.

"Yoh…" las mejillas de Miyu se comenzaron a sonrojar.

"Sabía que tenía razón" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué?".

"Sabía que eras tu desde un principio".

Miyu solo se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Yoh logró desviar el ataque de la pelirroja a otro lado, eso solo la enfureció más.

_¡¿Quién diablos es este sujeto?! _Pensaba la chica. _El solo se apareció de la nada y…_ dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se preparó para seguir peleando.

"No importa si te doy una mano, ¿verdad, Miyu?" le dijo sonriendo, también listo para continuar la pelea.

"Claro que, ahora esto se pondrá más interesante" le dijo Miyu, devolviéndole una sonrisa. "Gracias, Yoh".

"¿Yoh Asakura?" La pelirroja se veía algo sorprendida. "Que lastima, yo que tenía tantas ganas de seguir en la pelea" se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Miyu estaba confundida.

"Tengo la orden de no herir a Yoh Asakura. Ahora, si me disculpan…" dio un salto a la rama de un árbol perdiéndose de la vista de ellos.

"Haruka…" Miyu se veía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, incluso olvidó que Yoh estaba al lado de ella.

"¿'Haruka'?" Yoh se confundió.

"Si" Miyu asintió y le comenzó a explicar. "Haruka Natsuda. Era mi amiga desde que tengo memoria, y dudo que lo recuerdes bien, pero con ella me quedé a vivir en Izumo. Ella y yo solíamos ser casi inseparables… casi".

"¿Qué ocurrió?".

"Algo estúpido. A ella y a mí nos gustaba el mismo chico. Ese no fue el verdadero problema, lo que pasó fue que él me hablaba mas a mí que a ella, Haruka sintió celos y dejó de hablarme desde entonces. Hasta el día de hoy, ella sigue molesta conmigo por eso".

"Que triste el perder a tu mejor amiga por algo como eso" le dijo Yoh.

"Créeme," sonrió un poco. "he pasado cosas peores".

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas, aun sin saber exactamente a que se refería Haruka cuando dijo esas últimas palabras. ¿Orden de no herir a Yoh? ¿Orden de quien? Esas preguntas rondaban la mente de Miyu mientras ella e Yoh hablaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Haruka continuaba adentrándose al bosque, aun pensando en esa pelea.

"¡¿Qué tienen de especial esos dos?!" se dijo a sí misma, aun molesta. "Si _él_ me pidió no pelear contra Yoh a ningún costo, significa que de algún modo le parece importante… Y además, ¡¿Por qué le importa lo que le ocurra a Miyu?! ¡Soy tan buena como ella en todo! ¡Mi aura brilla más que la suya! ¿Por qué-…?".

"No te preocupes, Haruka" había un chico recargándose en un árbol.

"¡¿Eh?! Y-yo… quiero preguntar algo. ¿Acaso soy una inútil?".

"Por supuesto que no" le sonrió el chico. "Si fuera así, tu no estarías aquí hablando conmigo. Mucho antes de que te unieras a mí, yo había notado un gran potencial en ti. Tu y la chica Mizuki tienen un mismo potencial".

"¿En serio?" le preguntó, sonrojándose un poco y luego tomando el control de sí misma. "Pero… acerca de ella…".

"¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre?".

"Bueno, yo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en ella?".

El dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y luego sonrió. "Sabía que me lo preguntarías un día. Eso es porque he podido ver un gran poder dentro de ella, creo que tu también lo has logrado sentir, ¿cierto? Ambas pueden estar al mismo nivel ahora, pero la fuerza en su interior es algo que incluso se puede comparar a mi poder, y últimamente he estado pensando en que clase de poder es… y más importante, el cómo lo podré usar a mi favor".

Haruka se sorprendió. "P-pero si ella es tan fuerte, ¿Por qué no solo unirse a usted y ya?".

"En este momento, ella no está consciente del poder que se encuentra en su interior, ni siquiera es capaz de sentirlo. Si se nos uniera ahora, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo" sonrió. "La verdad es que ya tengo planes para ella".

"¿Planes?".

"Eso no importa ahora, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, es momento de irnos".

"C-claro".

Los dos se fueron, Yoh y Miyu seguían con su conversación. Los minutos se hicieron horas y las horas se transformaron en una tarde completa. Miyu estaba feliz de que Yoh supiera la verdad, e Yoh se sentía contento porque al fin vio a su amiga de Aomori. Ya se hacía de noche, así que cada quien se fue a su casa.

* * *

**Yaay, ¡segundo capítulo! :D me siento feliz xD Espero que les este empezando a gustar la historia, y les advierto que como ya van a iniciar las clases para mí, no subiré los capítulos tan pronto como lo estoy haciendo ahora T-T ¡pero eso no importa! Si yo los puedo escribir y si a ustedes les gusta, por mi todo bien xD ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la tardanza para subir este capitulo! D: culpo a la escuela T.T pero al fin son vacaciones! :'D asi que podre subir mas seguido! nwn**

**(Como seguro saben, no me pertence Shaman King ni la mayor parte de las cosas que ocurren en este capitulo fueron pensadas por Hiroyuki Takei, lo unico que SI es mi propiedad son Miyu y sus dos espiritus Claw y Ambar).**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.  
**_**"El otro chaman".**_

Era una mañana calurosa, Yoh, Miyu y Manta estaban en el parque. Miyu y Manta estaban sentados en una banca mientras que Yoh… el estaba, bueno… Ni Manta ni Miyu sabían.

"Oigan, Yoh-kun, Miyu-san…" empezó Manta.

"¿Si?".

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Miyu, mientras veían a Yoh hacer sus… _"ejercicios"._

"Anoche vi a un sujeto parecido a ustedes dos" continuó Manta.

"¿En serio?".

"¿Qué dices? ¡Eso es imposible, no tengo un hermano gemelo!" le dijo Yoh, sin captar el punto de lo que dijo Manta.

"Yoh, creo que Manta no se refiere a eso" comentó Miyu, para que Yoh lograra entender.

"¿Entonces era mi hermana gemela?" aun sin comprender.

"Tampoco me refiero a eso, era un sujeto que se veía igual de misterioso que ustedes" le dijo abanicándose con un cuaderno.

"Ah, ya entiendo de que estás hablando".

"Que conversación tan cansada" dijo Miyu, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

"Si que lo es. Por cierto, Miyu-san…".

"Dime" dijo recogiendo su cabello en una cola de caballo.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo Yoh-kun?".

"Eso mismo me lo he estado preguntando desde que llegamos".

"¡Estoy combatiendo el calor!".

"Ya veo, entonces era eso" le dijo Miyu sonriendo, siendo Yoh, le era difícil sorprenderse por eso.

"Si, yo pensé que estabas entrenando o algo por el estilo".

"Es verdad. Ahora que lo dices, desde que llegué a este lugar, no he hecho nada de entrenamiento. Jajaja".

"No me sorprende de ti" dijo Miyu dejando salir un suspiro y luego sonriendo.

"Pero, ¿estas seguro de que no tendrás problemas más adelante?".

"Pues creo que no" dijo Yoh, mientras 'combatía el calor'.

Miyu suspiró. "Me sorprende que tengas esa energía con tanto calor".

"Si, en cambio yo estoy tan cansado que no tengo fuerza" dijo el Manta, mirando a las hojas del árbol caer.

'_Honestamente, el cansancio no te hace perder algo que no tienes'. _Pensó Miyu.

"Se sienten así porque están tratando de escapar del calor. Pero si lo enfrentan de esta forma, ¡podrán disfrutar más de la vida! Jejeje" lo dijo seguido de su risa característica.

"No entiendo muy bien lo que dices, pero parece que te estás divirtiendo…".

El sonido de un golpe los interrumpió. Ese era el ruido de Yoh desmayándose del cansancio.

"Yoh, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!" le preguntó Miyu un poco sorprendida por el sonido.

"¡¿Yoh-kun?! ¡Yoh-kun!" Manta le gritaba preocupado.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, en una heladería no muy lejos de ahí…

"Ah, ¡me siento como nuevo!" dijo Yoh, sonriendo justo después de terminarse una jarra llena de agua.

"¿Lo ves? Por andar haciendo esos hábitos tan extraños fue que te deshidrataste".

"¡No! Solo fue un pequeño descuido" dijo sonriendo y empezó a reír.

Luego entró la dueña del lugar con cuatro helados (lo cual extrañó a Manta, porque solo eran él, Yoh, y Miyu), y los puso en la mesa.

"Ah, ¡Se ve delicioso!" dijo Yoh mientras se le hacía agua a la boca.

"Pero creo que estas exagerando con dos, esta vez vas a enfermarte del estomago" le dijo Manta.

"No me comeré los dos," le dijo Yoh sacando una tablilla de un bolsillo. "Uno es para mi amigo".

"¡¿Una tablilla?!" le preguntó Manta sorprendido. "Pero Yoh, es malo llevarte la tablilla de la ofrenda que tienes en tu casa".

"¡Ya lo sé! Por eso la tallé yo mismo. Mira lo que voy a hacer…" Yoh le aseguró y chocó la cuchara con uno de los helados.

Después de chocarla, Amidamaru aparece al lado de Yoh, tomando a Manta por sorpresa.

"¡Ah-…!" gritó Manta por la sorpresa.

"¡Come, antes de que se derrita!" le sonrió Yoh.

"Gracias, Yoh-donno," le agradeció Amidamaru. "es muy amable".

"A-Amidamaru…" seguía en shock.

"Ahora que somos buenos amigos, no hay nada como disfrutar el tiempo juntos" le explicó Yoh.

"El tamaño de esa tablilla me parece muy practica. Puedes llevarla contigo a donde quieras" sonríe junto a Yoh.

"¿Qué quieres decir con practica?" le preguntó Miyu.

"Por ejemplo…" Yoh comenzó a enlistar. "no necesito un despertador, el me despierta entumeciendo mi cuerpo; cuando me pierdo en la calle, el puede hacerme el favor de investigar desde arriba; ya no me da miedo cuando alguien me quiere molestar; y en las noches, cuando me da miedo ir solo al baño de noche, el me acompaña. Bueno, ¡esas son todas las ventajas de tener tu espíritu! " le terminó de enlistar seguido de una pequeña risa.

"Vaya," Miyu sorprendida, luego sonrió. "en cierto modo es tan practico como esto" le dijo mostrando un brazalete en su muñeca derecha, plateado con tres gemas azules, la de en medio más grande que las otras dos.

"¿Un brazalete?" le preguntó Manta, un poco confundido.

"No es cualquier brazalete" sonrió. "¡Claw, Ámbar, salgan!".

Luego de esa señal, salieron un lobo y un gato de las dos gemas pequeñas.

"Nya~ ¡Que bueno salir al fin de ese lugar!" dijo el gato, que aparentemente era hembra.

"Si, de vez en cuando es bueno poder salir al aire fresco" comentó el lobo.

"¿Ellos dos son tus espíritus acompañantes?" le preguntó Manta.

"Si" sonrió. "Conoce a Claw, el es un lobo ártico que sirvió a mi familia desde hace exactamente 550 años, después de morir protegiendo a su amo".

"Es un gusto, Manta-kun".

"El gusto es mío" le sonrió Manta.

"Y ella es Ámbar, ella murió abandonada hace años. La conocimos cuando caminábamos de regreso a casa, pero ya era tarde".

"Por suerte los encontré a ellos dos nya~" le dijo Ámbar.

"Jeje, sí, eso es bueno" Miyu sonrió. "Este brazalete era de mi abuela, la ayudaba a mantener a dos espíritus acompañantes con ella a donde sea y cuando sea, dentro de las dos gemas pequeñas" explicó.

"Y, ¿para qué sirve la grande?" le preguntó Yoh.

"Bueno… nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso. Me ayuda a hacer la posesión de almas más rápido, pero además de eso, no se para que más puede servir".

"Hmm… ya veo…".

"Bueno, ¡eso no importa ahora!" le dijo Yoh sonriendo. "Llegará el momento en el que lo descubras".

"Si, tienes razón" Miyu sonrió.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Manta estaba muy preocupado por algo que le ocurrió la noche anterior: Cuando iba camino a su casa, se encontró con el mismo chico misterioso y de pelo puntiagudo de la otra vez. Estaban los dos en el cruce, cuando el otro chico empezó a caminar, aun cuando las luces estaban en rojo. Un camión estaba a punto de atropellarlo, pero de repente, el sacó lo que parecía ser un _kwan dao _(busquen el google imágenes si no saben que es), un espíritu enorme de lo que parecía ser un guerrero apareció detrás de él y partió el camión en dos.

Manta se logró calmar un poco cuando vio que Yoh y Miyu llegaron al salón.

"Buen día, Manta" dijo Miyu dándole una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estas, Manta?" le preguntó Yoh entrando al aula.

"Yoh-kun, Miyu-san, ¡Me pasó cuando regresaba a casa!".

No pasaron muchos segundos para que Yoh se sentara en su asiento y se quedara dormido.

"¡Pero si acabas de llegar!" le gritó Manta.

_No sé por que no me sorprende... _pensó Miyu.

"No molestes, siempre hago lo mismo…" dijo todo adormilado.

"¡Este no es el momento para discutir por esto!" insistió Manta. "Precisamente ayer me encontré con otro chaman, ¡y habita en la misma ciudad!" le explicó Manta, quien parecía seguir sorprendido por lo que pasó.

"Ah…" Yoh comenzó a decir. "me parece asombroso…" terminó diciendo eso y regresó a su posición original para dormir.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso no les sorprende?!".

"En realidad no" le respondió Yoh.

"A mí tampoco, nunca dijimos que somos los únicos chamanes viviendo aquí" le dijo Miyu.

"¡Eso ya lo sé, pero me parece un sujeto peligroso! Se atrevió a partir un camión en dos y dijo que solo debería existir un solo chaman en este lugar. Y me dijo…" le explicó Manta, recordando el suceso de esa noche.

"'_Pronto vendrá el día en el que me llamen el rey de los chamanes'"_.

"El rey-…".

"¿De los chamanes?" preguntó Yoh completando la pregunta de Miyu.

* * *

Después de clases, cerca del puente al que a Yoh le gustaba quedarse para pensar un poco…

"¿Se llama Len Tao? No lo conozco, nunca he oído hablar de el".

"Yo tampoco".

"¿Están seguros? Si no lo conocen, ¿Por qué habría dicho que él debía ser el único chaman?".

"Hmm… no lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que no lo conozco" le dijo Miyu.

"Si, yo tampoco".

"En lo que respecta a mi opinión, solo me hace pensar en algo…" comentó Amidamaru, apareciendo al lado de Yoh.

"¡Wah-… al menos avisa que estas aquí!" Manta le gritó.

"Quizá el espíritu acompañante de ese joven sea un caballero de China, y no puedo ocultar mi gran interés".

Claw y Ámbar aparecieron a un lado de Miyu.

"Admito que a mí también me interesa saber más sobre ese espíritu" aclaró Claw.

"¡Waah! ¡¿Ustedes también?!" Manta se sorprendió cuando ellos se aparecieron.

"Yo también nya~" Ámbar sonrió. "Dinos, ¿Qué clase de espada tenia?".

"¿Y tú crees que yo voy a saber de algo tan complicado y antiguo?" le dijo Manta. "Lo que más me impresionó fue la fuerza que tenía ese espíritu".

"¿En serio?".

"¿Es más fuerte que Amidamaru?" le pregunto Yoh.

"Bueno, se veía mucho más grande y parecía muy furioso" le explicó Manta.

"Me encantaría al menos una vez entablar un combate con ese espíritu".

"¡¿De qué hablas?! No hay guerreros tan poderosos y legendarios como tú" le dijo Yoh.

"¿D-de verdad piensa eso, Yoh-donno?" en este punto, Amidamaru se estaba sonrojando.

"¡Oye, te pusiste colorado!" Yoh riéndose de Amidamaru.

Miyu, Claw y Ámbar comenzaron a reír.

"¡Ustedes son unos payasos! ¡¿Qué no ven que me preocupo por ustedes?!".

"Tranquilo, Manta".

"Si, no te preocupes por eso".

"¡Pero si vi como partió a la mitad un camión!".

"Si, ese es el único inconveniente que hay," le respondió Yoh con la misma tranquilidad de antes. "pero las personas que pueden ver a los fantasmas no son malas".

"Yoh-kun…" Manta pensó en lo que Yoh dijo. "Si, tu lo dices, respeto tu opinión. Pero, díganme, ¿Qué quizo decir con 'el rey de los chamanes?".

"Yo también tengo cierto interés en saber de qué se trata" Amidamaru apoyó a Manta, se podía escuchar su entusiasmo.

"Con que el rey de los chamanes…" Yoh pensó y comenzó a reír un poco.

* * *

Más tarde, en camino a casa en la esquina de la acera…

"Ser el rey de los chamanes es cuando un humano puede fusionarse con el rey de los espíritus" explicó Yoh.

"¿El rey de los espíritus? Jeje, en su mundo parece que tienen puros reyes".

"¿Y quién es el rey de los espíritus?" preguntó Amidamaru.

"El que es más poderoso y posee todo conocimiento" explicó Miyu.

"Ese es el rey de los espíritus" dijo Yoh y sonrió.

"Vaya," Manta estaba asombrado. "me hablas de algo tan extraordinario que me es difícil comprender".

"Si, ¡me pasa igual! Jajaja…" Yoh le dijo despreocupadamente.

"Tenia que ser…" Miyu suspiró.

"No, eso está mal-…" cuando Manta miró al otro lado de la calle, miró al otro chaman, Len Tao, sonriendo de una manera un tanto… siniestra, si se puede decir. "¡Es el! ¡Es Len Tao!" exclamó señalando a Len.

"¿En serio?" preguntaron Yoh, Amidamaru, Miyu, Claw y Ámbar al unísono, Miyu con un poco menos de emoción que los demás.

Después la luz de los semáforos cambio, lo que significaba que era momento de cruzar, es decir, cruzarse con Len Tao, el joven chaman que partió un camión en dos la noche anterior. Ambos lados caminaron, y a la mitad se detuvieron Len, Manta, Yoh, Miyu y sus respectivos espíritus.

"¡Hola!" le dijo Yoh a Len, intentando ser amistoso.

"Parece que tienes una herramienta de buena calidad".

"¿Qué?".

"Pero, ¿en verdad sabes cómo usarla?" le preguntó Len y miró a Amidamaru.

Yoh de inmediato comprendió lo que Len quizo decir con 'herramienta'.

"Si te refieres a él, retracta lo que dijiste. Amidamaru y yo somos amigos".

"¿'Amigos'? ¡Jajajajaja!" Len se reía de las palabras de Yoh. "¿Oíste eso, Bason?" Bason apareció detrás de él mientras seguía riendo.

"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?".

Len comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle, y se detuvo al lado de Yoh y de Miyu.

"Este lugar solo necesita un chaman y seré yo" siguió caminando. "Lo mismo va para ti, _chica lobo_" refiriéndose a Miyu. "esta noche habrá luna nueva, y la oscuridad cubrirá toda la impureza. Te estaré esperando, Yoh Asakura".

Eso fue lo último que Len dijo antes de perderse entre la gente caminando en la acera.

"¿Aceptaras pelear con él? Si necesitas mi apoyo, iré contigo".

"No te preocupes, Miyu." Yoh sonrió.

"Pero, ¿a qué lugar se refiere?" le preguntó Manta.

"A un lugar donde se pueden ver las estrellas".

"¿En serio piensas ir? Es que pienso que es muy peligroso".

Yoh solo le sonrió a Manta, como una manera de decir "tranquilo, se que todo estará bien".

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la noche, Yoh iba en camino a su pelea contra Len, que tendría lugar en el cementerio. Manta y Miyu estaban esperando a Yoh para acompañarlo.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Len, apuntando con su arma a la frente de Ryu, y el resto de su pandilla estaban noqueados. Len estaba a punto de enterrar la punta de su kwan dao en la frente de Ryu, pero, afortunadamente, Yoh llegó detrás de Len y detuvo el kwan dao.

"Eres muy agresivo" fue el simple comentario de Yoh.

Len sonrió, no de una manera amistosa, sino una sonrisa que decía 'has llegado a tu propia muerte'.

"Ya llegaste".

Yoh volteó a ver a Ryu y le sonrió. "Ryu, ¿podrías alejarte de aquí?".

Ryu asintió y se fue asustado detrás de un arbusto.

"¿Cuál es tu propósito?" Yoh le preguntó a Len.

"¿Por qué protegiste la vida de esa _cucaracha_? Bueno, aunque te lo pregunte lo más seguro es que no lo sepas. Sobre todo alguien como tú que considera un espíritu como su buen amigo." comenzó diciendo en un tono burlón. "Los verdaderos chamanes vemos a los espíritus como una herramienta, no mezclamos sentimientos con un alma que no tiene cuerpo material".

"Las personas que pueden ver espíritus tienen un buen corazón, y creo que tú no eres una excepción. Pero lo que no permito es que uses a los espíritus como herramientas".

"Hmph, ¡Bason!" exclamó Len, haciendo aparecer a Bason detrás de el.

Yoh tomó la espada de madera de Ryu.

"¡Amidamaru!".

"¡Aquí estoy!" exclamó Amidamaru, apareciendo atrás de Yoh.

"¡Bason, concédeme tu alma!" Len extendió su mano mientras Bason se transformaba en su forma 'hitodama'.

"¡Amidamaru, concédeme tu alma!" Yoh hizo el mismo movimiento que Len.

"_¡Hyoi Gattai!_" exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo al fusionarse con sus respectivos espíritus.

…Mientras tanto, detrás de los arbustos…

"¡¿P-pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?!" preguntó Ryu confundido.

"Una pelea entre dos chamanes".

"¿Qué dijiste?".

"Lo que está a punto de comenzar es una pelea entre dos chamanes" le explicó Miyu, sin quitar la mirada de los dos chamanes.

"¿Chamanes?".

'_Lo que está a punto de comenzar, es algo completamente desconocido para mi' _pensó Manta. _'Tengo miedo… pero quiero observar…'._

Y así comenzó la batalla. Len corrió hacia Yoh preparado para atacarlo, Yoh hizo lo mismo. Sus armas chocaron. Yoh logró desviar el arma de Len hacia un lado e intentó atacarlo, pero Len lo esquivó fácilmente. Básicamente así continuó la pelea entre los dos: uno atacando al otro y el otro esquivando dicho ataque o bloqueándolo, seguido de sus armas chocando en algún punto de la pelea.

Ryu veía la pelea con una mezcla de confusión y de sorpresa. Era capaz de ver las siluetas borrosas de Bason y de Amidamaru flotando sobre sus respectivos chamanes.

Yoh logró bloquear un ataque de Len y alejarse un poco más para recuperar el aliento y prepararse para el siguiente ataque.

"Ya me cansé de este juego".

"¿Juego?".

"¡Bason, fusión al 100%!".

"¡¿Qué?!".

"¡¿Eso significa que ni siquiera usaba un 10%?!" se preguntó Miyu.

Len atacó, y esta vez Yoh no logro esquivarlo. Primero parecía ser una simple ráfaga de aire, pero…

"¡Yoh!" gritaron Manta y Miyu al mismo tiempo, mientras veían como Yoh caía al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

**Chan chan chan! el suspenso! xD bueno, aunque seguro muchos ya saben lo que ocurrio despues en el anime :3 y a este paso se han dado cuenta que me baso en el anime owo tranquilos! en unos capitulos mas ya me estare basando tambien en el manga nwn espero que les hayan gustado! ^o^**


End file.
